Evil May Day
by couture212
Summary: In the year of 1517 in May, hatred, fights, and politics all come together to form a spectacular event in history. What will happen with King Henry and Queen Catherine? AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a historical piece, based upon the events of May Day 1517, but there are twists to the story, as you all will see.

* * *

"And these foreign men have taken what belongs to us as Englishmen!" Dr. Bell thundered from his pulpit at St. Mary's.

Murmurs of agreement flowed through the crowd, in response to the xenophobic speech. Dr. Bell was to give a sermon, but at the urging of one of his friends, he had decided to speak upon one of the issues deemed important to the English common man and that was the invasion of foreigners throughout the land.

"Now there is a section of Italians in the city, what next? Spaniards? Frenchmen?" Dr. Bell hissed the last word. The English and French were rivals and after the Hundred Years War, they were bitter enemies.

John Lincoln sat in one of the pews with a look of satisfaction upon his face, as his thoughts and opinions were spoken, albeit with a man of greater respect and authority than he. He had spoken with Dr. Bell in the past week and to his delight; he found that Dr. Bell agreed with him. He had an intense hatred of foreigners that bordered on irrational. Never mind, the wife of his monarch was a Spaniard and had done much to help the poor and was quite popular amongst the people, he hated foreigners and wanted them gone from his country and he would do so through any available means.

The English people had long been known for being xenophobic, hating and blaming the foreign princesses their King's married and once again such resentment had flared up and it was directed against the more common foreigners. They were the ones who had taken jobs and payments from the honest Englishmen, who in their own country deserved to have such jobs.

John Lincoln gathered a group of people consisting of men and women, and took them out into London, ready to commit destruction and revenge upon the foreign peoples that had taken what belonged to them.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the beginning! Next up we will introduce some royal characters and eventually a certain Spaniard will make an appearance!


	2. Chapter 2

_April 30, 1517_

John Lincoln gathered together a group of men and women, a group that would go through London and cause destruction, especially upon the foreigners.

"Well not endure this insult of foreigners any longer!" Lincoln cried as the group rushed through the city, pillaging random shops and their unfortunate owners. Foreigners, such as Frenchmen, Italians, and Spaniards, found themselves attacked and beaten viciously. Their attackers would then leave and make their way to some other unfortunate person.

"You English bastards!" A man cried out from the upper window of his humble home and stones, and a variety of objects were hurled towards the rebellious group under John Lincoln's command.

John Lincoln's eyes flashed with rage, especially at the insult that was hurled at them.

"Aye, were Englishmen alright, but what do you be?!" He bellowed and in response a chair was hurled towards them. The men became even angrier, especially when a vat of boiling water was dumped onto them, scalding them and causing cries of pain. In retaliation, John and his followed attacked the district's shops and people until there was nothing let but destruction. The men moved on, considering the district a waste. They had things to accomplish, chief amongst them was the class of foreigners that lived on Lombard Street.

Word had soon spread of the happening of John Lincoln and his men and it caught the attention of none other than the Lord Chancellor, Cardinal Thomas Wolsey.

The most powerful member of the clergy in England had heard of the issues and had sent for the Lord Mayor of London, John Rest. Wolsey was a man in his mid forties, with short brown hair and sagging, bloated skin. He was wearing the crimson robes of a Cardinal and his Cardinal's hat which he held in great esteem.

"A group of rascals are going through the city, making random attacks upon the foreign aliens of the city." The Cardinal said, looking straight at the Lord Mayor of London who looked uncomfortable. John Rest was an elderly man from a aristocratic family, with graying light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Your eminence, I will have them rounded up and arrested." John Rest said firmly and the Cardinal nodded.

"I promise, I will have this issue taken care of."

"See that you do, Lord Rest, there is talk of slaying all foreigners on May Day." The Cardinal said, before dismissing the Lord Mayor of London. Rest could take care of the vandals, but still order must be brought upon the city, and with May Day approaching it was especially important.

With a sigh, he rose to his feet and decided that it would be best if he took a barge down the Thames to see the King at Greenwich Palace in discussion of important matters.

"Prepare my barge." He said to one of his servants who nodded and rushed off.

It was May but it was still cool especially near the Thames River and Wolsey clutched his robes tightly as if to ward off the cold. He hobbled into his barge and it sailed south down the Thames to the great structure known as Greenwich Palace. It was large and made of red brick, being several stories in height with many great paned white windows. He was allowed entrance through the gatehouse by the Sergeant Porter and into the palace. The halls were large and magnificent, with the coats of arms of the House of Tudor and knots of H&K's and the Queen's badges were along the walls. After walking through a set of corridors, halls, and chambers, he was now granted entrance into the King's Privy Chamber and there before him stood Henry VIII of England. At twenty five years of age, the young monarch had handsome traits, the first amongst them his great height, at which he stood a good 6 feet and two inches. This Tudor King had short neck length red golden hair and a French cut beard, sapphire blue eyes and pale white skin, and of course that luscious looking mouth of his. He was wearing a doublet of black silk that was slashed and cut to reveal cloth of gold underneath, black hose and leather boots and a great outer coat of red silk lined with black fur and atop his head rested a black velvet cap with a brilliant jewel of ruby with pearls hanging from it pinned slightly towards the left of center.

"Wolsey." The King said as the Cardinal lowered himself into a low bow.

"I have spoken with your sister, the Dowager Queen of Scotland and soon she will return to Scotland." Wolsey began and the King nodded. Margaret had informed him that she would leave for Scotland towards the end of May.

"Yes, to serve as regent to my nephew, she told me she would leave in a month's time. What else?" The King asked and Wolsey proceeded to inform him of what had happened with John West and the men who had gone through London, attacking foreigners when they were able to.

"Have these men been apprehended?" Henry demanded, his eyes flashing with rage at the upheaval.

"No your majesty, the Lord Mayor of London is seeing to the details of that, he has said that he will take care of it." The Lord Chancellor said smoothly and the King nodded, his anger abating a bit.

"See that it happens today, such men are not to be loose upon the city." The King growled and Wolsey nodded.

"They will be sent to Newgate Prison as punishment." Wolsey said, hoping that he was assuring the King.

"For a long stay I should hope, so that they will know that such behavior will not be tolerated." Henry VIII of England said as he calmed down completely. With these men in prison, it would no doubt be an end to the matter.

Later that day, Wolsey received a letter from John Rest putting forth an idea that a curfew should be set in place with regards to recent events. And Wolsey thought that it was an excellent idea and sent word that curfew should be at nine o'clock each evening until further wise noted. He noted that it was half an hour before nine; therefore with haste he sent word to John Rest informing him to implement the curfew.

* * *

John Mundy patrolled the streets of Cheapside, wary for any sort of activity. The curfew had gone into place, as an alderman, it was his duty to make sure that no one was on the streets. And it was just as well, it was on the way home. It looked to be that the streets were clear, that was until he saw a group of young men. Irritation and anger raged within him and he approached them.

"What are the lot of you doing? Take yourselves home!" He snapped harshly at the group, but one of them spoke up.

"And why should we?" Was the near petulant reply that angered Mundy.

"You will know." He said, grabbing the arm of the imbecile that had spoke, however the group of men that had been with the young man came to his side.

"Leave him!" One of the men hollered, yanking John Mundy away from the young man he had grabbed.

Mundy felt fear as he looked at the group of man, and quickly decided that he had no chance against the group. He turned around and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

AN: I promise, Catherine will make her appearance next chapter! Hope all you readers enjoy the chapter!

Sources:

Wikipedia

History Today: Evil May Day: Re-examining Race Riot of 1517

Alison Weir: The King and his Court


	3. Chapter 3

John Lincoln now looked at the crowd around him. 1000 apprentices, all male and ready to fight the foreigners that had wronged the Englishmen. With such numbers he now saw that he could achieve his next task and it was the one that involved a prison in Cheapside. For there was a number of prisoners who had been sent to the Cheapside Prison for their actions against foreigners after the sermon by Dr. Bell.

Once they were freed, Lincoln now focused his thoughts upon the 'strangers' in London, and immediately St Martin Le Grand came to his thoughts. The privileged liberty filled with French foreigners, who were exempt from the traditional regalian rights that were granted to the King on behalf of vacant bishoprics and abbeys. Just another instance of unfairness, how could these strangers be allowed such privileges, when the English were suffering?

"We shall make our way to St Martin Le Grand, it is just north of St. Paul's Cathedral." John said and he along with the crowd of young apprentices, made their way north through the streets of London.

They knew they had came to their destination when they reached the gates of St. Martin. However the under-sheriff of London, Sir Thomas Moore was there to stop them. The aging thirty nine year old lawyer had become aware of the situation and now hoped to stop the troublesome crowd. Dressed in his legal robes, as his role as under-sherrif of required him to handle legal aspects.

Sir Thomas Moore strode forward, to speak with the wayward men. Such violence and destruction would only lead to more violence and destruction. He hoped that he would be able to persuade them to go home.

"Gentlemen, you are breaking curfew! It is important that you return to your homes at once." Moore said calmly and straightforwardly, much like the lawyer he was.

"No! There will be no returns, till the foreign threat is taken care of!" Lincoln roared and the men behind him cheered in support. They would not surrender nor go home!

"The only threat that will be taken care of is you gentlemen if you do not go home immediately." The English lawyer said, his voice still calm voice though he could be attacked or kill at any moment.

There was some mutterings amongst the crowd and Thomas new he had failed in his resolve to calm them down. The situation was only exaggerated when the French parishioners of St. Martin Le Grande began to hurl all sorts of objects at the crowd.

"You English bastards!" Came a shout and a hurling stone which slammed into the chest of one of Lincoln's men. More objects, followed and someone even threw a wooden stool and the men became even angrier, especially when a vat of boiling water was emptied onto them. They retaliated and began to not only attack people but their homes as well till the specific district they were in was mostly shambles.

Lincoln looked upon St Martin Le Grand's and smiled to himself in satisfaction. He and his followers now headed towards the great market of Leadenhall, famous and in place since the 1300's. No doubt it had it's strange foreigners and one of them drew the crowds ire.

John Meauty's was in his home in Leadenhall when he became aware of the mob that had stormed in the market. Heat hammering loudly in his chest, he retreated further into his home, hoping to be left alone, well aware of his infamous reputation.

"Is this not the residence of John Meauty?" Lincoln grumbled, recalling the secretary to the King, who was well known for corruption. Why he looked after his own kind, helping French thief's and wool carders who did not have a license as required by law.

"It is!" And shouts arose, and Meauty had the misfortune to hear them. He saw several hundred men and he knew that his chance to live was minimal. He was frightened beyond belief, but he had to leave for his safety.

For him though, his chance came when the violence spread and the apprentices began to attack other shops in Leadenhall. He charged into the streets and ran as fast as possible knowing that he was unpopular and that it was possible that he could be killed for his previous actions.

Everywhere shops were looted and in particular shops that belonged to foreigners. Goods were yanked into the streets and destroyed and the owners found themselves beaten severely, though miraculously no one was yet killed.

Word reached Wolsey of the events that were taken place throughout various parts of the city and he was very alarmed and panicked. What had happened to the nine o'clock curfew? Had he not given specific instructions to the Lord Mayor of London? The alderman? He rose to his feet and walked to his window trying to see if he could seem some signs of disaster. But London was covered with shadow and night and he could see nothing. Suddenly he felt a bolt of fear, what if they came for him?

"Guards!" He bellowed as he rushed out of his chambers. Royal guards would have to be assembled, but firstly he should make sure that his own home was secure against possible threats.

"Your eminence?" Questioned one of the guards that had came at his command.

"Make sure that York Palace is fortified and secure against any possible threat. There are riots throughout London." The Cardinal snapped as he rushed by his guards. He would send word to the King who would be furious to learn of such occurrences but what else was there?

Meanwhile at the Tower of London, the Lieutenant, who had heard of the riots, was anxious and had decided that canons should be fired into the city. London was now in an uproar.

* * *

_Kensington, May Day, 1517, Early Morning_

Henry hunted vigorously with his companions, enjoying the early morning of May Day. After the hunt, he and his companions returned to a hunting lodge where his Queen awaited him for they were now to hold a feast. The royal party had gathered together and now sat down to enjoy the May Day morning feast.

The King was wearing a doublet of black silk slashed with cloth of gold and a great overcoat of red silk lined at the edges with black fur. He wore a great black velvet hat and a great collar of gold and rubies hung across him. The Queen of England sat next to her husband at the table watching the feast before her. Catherine of Aragon was wife to Henry for almost ten years having married him in 1509. She had come from Spain to marry his elder brother Prince Arthur of Wales, but tragedy struck and the prince died leaving her a widow. However it all change when upon his coming to the throne, Henry had married her. She was beautiful, with her grey eyes, pale white creamy complexion, and long auburn hair that when loose fell well past her waist and drew much compliments. She was wearing a gown of ash grey satin and a matching Venetian cap of ash grey as well. Around her neck was a great necklace of pearls with a silver pendant that dangled from it. She was joined by her sister in law, Margaret Tudor, who was visiting England along with her young daughter, Margaret Douglas. She had golden hair, dark brown eyes, and clear coloring of skin. She was dressed extravagantly in a great crimson gown of taffeta with a neckline of pearls and rubies. She wore a crimson French hood that matched her gown and a carcanet of pearls and rubies.

"You hunted well, my love." She said to her husband, who smirked at her words with his usual arrogance.

"The Kensington Woods are a ripe place for hunting." He said as the feast began. There there were many dishes including, spit roasted chickens, stuffed boar, boiled fish, grapes, apples, oranges, hot bread, and mulberry wine, blackberry wine, and cider to wash it all down.

And just as the royal couple and those that attended them were getting into the feast, a messenger arrived hailing news from London.

"What do you want? Speak!" Henry growled, irritated that his May Day feast should have been interrupted.

"I bring news from Cardinal Wolsey." The servant spoke, producing a sealed parchment. The Queen looked on in concern at the messengers words. What news should there be on May Day? King Henry read the letter Wolsey had immediately sent and his jaw clenched as he felt his infamous Tudor temper rise. That these filthy common men would dare to act in this way? There was word that there were at least 1000 people and that it had grown daily. The audacity that they should break people from prison!

He summoned his own messenger and told him to send for the Duke of Norfolk and to inform them that immediately he should go about and raise up an army to put down these riots and to arrest the traitors on charges of high treason for which they would be hung, drawn and quartered! The King of England would not be lenient and these people would rue the day that they had dared to cause this catastrophe on May Day of all days.

* * *

AN: KOA's appearance for this story is taken from Alison's Weir's _The King & His Court,_ other sources consulted were:

The Six Wives of Henry VIII by Alison Weir

Henry VIII: The King and His Court by Alison Weir

A variety of internet sources as well.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
